Count Vertigo
Vertigo appears in Young Justice as part of the Injustice League alongside Joker, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan & Ultra-Humanite, creating a plan to battle the League and many of the worlds other heroes forcing Batman to send in the team to battle the villains.He like the rest of his teammates were defeated and taken into custody at the episodes end. In a second episode Vertigo returns revealing that his status as a member of the royal family gave him diplomatic immunity an he was released from custody. This time he was trying to ensure the death of his niece, a young girl (about 11 years old or so), the crowned Queen of Vlatvia. The Queen had come to the United States for heart transplant surgery. Vertigo had tried to manipulate Kid Flash who was acting as the courier for the heart into being to late for the delivery. When that did not work his henchman tried to deceive Kid Flash into believing the girl had already died and giving the heart to them. When the real surgical team shows up Kid Flash realizes it was a trick and found the criminals and ends up in combat with Count Vertigo. After delivering the heart to the doctors Kid Flash collapsed and was hospitalized. The news announces the Queen died on the surgical table. Kid Flash wakes up with Vertigo already in his hospitial room and gloating how he is now king of Vlatvia and all his manipulations to ensure her death was unnecessary the girl would have died anyways. Then Kid Flash reveals the Queen is indeed alive and recording Vertigo's gloating. She then revokes his diplomatic immunity and Vertigo is arrested. He is last seen in Belle Reve prison being mocked by other prisoners. Origin Count Werner Vertigo is last descendant of the royal family of the small Balkan country of Vlatvia, until the end of World War II when it was enveloped by the Soviet Union. Count Vertigo first appeared in Star City, attempting to steal back the family jewels his parents had sold when they escaped to England after the war. Power and Abilites Hypnosis Werner Vertigo's power stemmed from a device he used to treat an inner ear infection. Somehow he has been able to use it to induce intense vertigo and nausea in his opponents. Later on life, he was able to internalize the power. The power is unusual in that can also affect sensors such as video camera, infra-red sensors, laser detection grids, floor plates which pressure sensitive even disrupting the guidance systems of missiles. The range is unknown.The power also can effect beings as mighty as Superman and Aquaman, but through training beings such as Kanto have proven it possible to fight through the effect. Flight He is capable of flight as well though the speed hasn't been accurately measured, but in the least he can keep up with fighter and military transport planes. Vertigo wears a pair of boots which allow him to walk on walls and ceilings, further adding to the illusion of his "Vertigo Effect." Unarmed / Armed Combat In addition to his powers, Vertigo is trained in martial arts. From the classical such as boxing, fencing, judo and karate to those learned from his time in Task Force X's Suicide Squad and Checkmate (2nd incarnation). He is also skilled in equestrianism due to his noble upbringing. Furthermore Vertigo is also trained as an assassin as seen during Suicide Squad's mission on Apokolips (where he faced off Darkseid's most skilled assassin Kanto) and a seasoned agent in covert and espionage operations (able to trick and subdue Metamorpho , while he was undercover). He was also one of Checkmate's trainers, helping select the elite agents who would later become Pawns. Good Physical Condition Vertigo is in great physical condition and keeps in good shape. His stamina in particular is exceptional. As a trained operative for multiple agencies, Vertigo had extensive physical training. He has been in many missions that required said physical training like covering vast distances, on extreme conditions, in difficult terrains (like jungles and tundras) and was also able to recover from a near fatal wound in the chest, in order to get his target. He was thought dead but survived due to his stamina. The Belle Reeve physician commented on Vertigo's stamina as "cast-iron constitution". Leadership / Royalty As royalty Vertigo has in multiple occasions proven to be a leader of his people on Vlatava, fighting for their freedom, sometimes showing actual concern and sometimes just to further his own agenda . He usually commands an army of soldiers and mercenaries loyal to him. Naomi Singh, a member of Green Arrow's "War Room" staff described Vertigo's activities as "real super-spy stuff". Additionally Vertigo was also one of Checkmate's "Elite Royals", as the White Queen's Knight, usually being involved in matters of strategy and tactics. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization